narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Yuki
Hikari Yuki (雪光, Yuki Hikari) is a member of Kagegakure's ANBU and a member of the nearly-extinct Yuki Clan. Background Hikari was born in a small village in the Land of Water during a period in which the country was experiencing civil war. Hikari's parents fought during that war, and they were so feared during that time that they were given the moniker "The Demons of the Ice" (氷の天魔, Koori no Tenma). When Hikari was five years old, a large mob of villagers attempted to kill her and her parents for fear of their kekkei genkai. They succeeded in killing Hikari's parents, but Hikari herself managed to escape the enraged villagers. Alone, sad, and scared, she wandered the Land of Water until she was found by a man named Iroku. Iroku was one of the legendary Bijūnin of Kagegakure, who was travelling through the and he had taken pity on the helpless Hikari. He gave her food and clothing, and decided to bring her to Kage. Hikari eventually became a shinobi, and she was placed on Team Migata with Hiashi Nakamura. She soon came to admire him for his ninja skills, and he came to like her for her beauty and fun personality. During the Third Shinobi World War, she and her team were tasked with supporting Konoha's forces. Personality As a young child, Hikari was always sad and scared, because she lived in constant fear that the villagers of the Land of Water would kill her. Hikari became a very selfish and heartless as a result, and would use her Ice Release to kill anyone who got in her way. After being taken in by Kagegakure, Hikari began to lose some of those character traits, and displayed a more friendly side. Hikari has shown great reluctance to allow anyone to become close to her, even her own teammates. This was first seen in her first meeting with Hiashi Nakamura and Uzuki Murakami after their ninja orientation, when she treated them coldly and rejected Hiashi's overtures of friendship. She treated the villagers of Kage similarly, often distancing herself from then. However, after spending more and more time with her team, Hikari realized the value of friendship and made a greater effort to socialize and make friends. Hikari is still somewhat reluctant to befriend others, however, seen in her cold treatment of Kenji Kayuga when he asked for her help in training him for the last stage of the Chūnin Exams. Appearance Hikari has black, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wears reddish-purple lipstick. As an ANBU member, Hikari wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. Due to the fact that Kage ANBU are not required to wear masks while in the village, Hikari usually does not wear the standard porcelain mask. Abilities Part I Part II Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki